Roommate Quarrel Goes Too Far/Transcript
Theme Song* It starts with Jade asleep. Jade: It's just a matter of time before... Roxie: Hey, Jade! Jade: Aah! Roxie: Hey. Jade: Ugh. I didn't even get to say it. Roxie: Come on! It's another wonderful day in Paw-Tucket. What do you want to do first? Jade: Sleep. Now leave me alone. Roxie: Hah! Boring! I don't wanna sleep! Jade: Roxie, leave me alone! Roxie: Why should I? What if I just keep annoying you? Jade: Here's why. *Extends claws* Roxie: *Shoves Jade off* Hah! Like you would ever do that. Jade: Ugh! That's it! Roxie: What are you gonna do? Tear me apart? Jade: Yeah. Roxie: Hah! Good luck with that! Jade attempts to pounce on Roxie, but she misses. Roxie: Loser! Jade then start walking towards Roxie with her claws extended. Roxie: Bring it on, you... Jade then slashes Roxie's eye and knocks her down. Roxie: Ow! Roxie, in panic, desperately runs out the door to their apartment. However, Jade grabs her by her back legs and tries to pull her back in. Roxie: Let me go! Too late. Jade drags Roxie back inside their apartment and throws her, slamming her into the wall. Roxie then hits the floor with a thud. One of her back legs were broken. Roxie looks up, but her vision is blurry. A figure that she can only assume is Jade walks towards her. Jade: Nice try, Roxie. *Extends claws* Say goodbye. Roxie: Don't kill me! Jade: It's too late for that! Jade then swings her paw towards Roxie's face, causing her vision to go black. *A few hours later* Roxie opens her eyes. She attempts to stand, but falls down from her injured front and back leg. She then notices a mirror and almost throws up. Her fur was tattered and covered in multiple scratch marks from Jade's claws, especially her neck. She attempts to call for help, but her voice is very scratchy. She assumes due to the multiple scratches that were done to her neck. Then she notices something. Roxie: Jade? Where are you? ... Roxie was confused. Where did Jade go? Whatever. The main thing to do was attempt to get someone's help. She desperately called for help, despite her raspy voice. Edie, who just happened to be flying past, heard Roxie. Edie: Huh? Roxie, is that you? Roxie: Yes, it's me. Can you help me out here? Edie: Sure. What do you nee... Oh my goodness! Edie was shocked about what happened to Roxie. Edie: Roxie, what happened? Roxie: No time to explain. Get me to the hospital now. Edie: Okay. But who did this to you? Roxie: *Coughs* Jade... Roxie then falls unconscious. Edie: Roxie! Edie quickly picks up Roxie and attempts to take her to the hospital. Edie: Ugh. There has to be a quicker way of doing this. Then she sees Trip. Edie: Trip! Come here! Trip: What is it, E... Oh my! Roxie! Edie: Jade did this to her. Get her to the hospital immediately. Trip: Can do, Edie! Trip takes Roxie from Edie and quickly carries her to the hospital. Soon, all the other pets except Jade show up to the hospital. Bev: Will Roxie be okay? Brooklyn: Don't worry, Ms. Gilturtle. Roxie will be fine. She just needs time to recover from her severe injuries. How did this happen? Edie: Roxie told me before she blacked out that Jade did this to her. Jade Catkin. Brooklyn: I see. Which one of you is Jade? Quincy: None of us are Jade. Brooklyn: Then where is Jade? Edie: We don't know. Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Jade was inside a dark room. Even though she tore Roxie apart because of her anger, she was crying. Jade: *Sniff* Jade, you idiot! Why did you have to hurt Roxie? *Sniff* *Sniff* Jade sat there and cried for a good few seconds until she noticed a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness. Jade: Alright, Bubbles. I know that's you. Ninja Dragonet: Hmph. I thought you would not notice. Ninja Dragonet was still surrounded by the darkness so only her eyes were visible, even when she came up to Jade. Ninja Dragonet: Why are you crying, Jade? Jade: It's because I hurt Roxie out of anger. Promise you won't tell anyone? Ninja Dragonet: Of course I won't. Unless someone can hear us in here. Jade looks up at the red glowing eyes before climbing to her feet. Jade: Thank you, Bubbles. If anyone cannot find out about this, it's Mayor. He better not find out. Ninja Dragonet: Your secret is safe with me.